Kimi ga Matteiru Kara
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi was waiting in the rain and that made him catched a cold.... sweet YuuLavi... RnR....


**Kimi ga Matteiru Kara**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Yuu X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM-char and the DGM ost song.… I just own the plot and the finder named Leah.**

**A/N: Once again, this is my favorite pairing!! Yey! Cheers for Yuu and Lavi. Hope I can bring the romance atmosphere in this story, 'cause I think I don't give more romance atmosphere in my last Yuu X Lavi's story. Umm, I'll not make Leah as the third person. So, don't worry about him at all. Hope you like this story!**

"Ozuchi kozuchi!!" the words came often from the red-haired boy who was fighting with so many akumas in Venezuela.

His partner activated his innocence too and fought the akumas. "Mugen, kaichu ichigen…" said the Japanese boy calmly, he sliced an akuma into two after said those words.

They had been surrounded by the akumas since the time that they had opened their eyes after they had a good dream, the akumas dared to attack both of the exorcists in the morning while they were slept in the tent prepared by the finder that came with them. The short-tempered one attacked almost of the akumas that came, but the calm one didn't want to lose too. Lavi used his combo seal and fired the akumas most of the akumas.

"Yuu-chan!! Do you know when will we finish?" Asked Lavi while swung his hammer to Yuu.

Yu replied with a harsh tone, "Don't call me by my first name!!"

"Hehehe, Yuu-chan is very short-tempered." Lavi grinned, but he didn't turn his head to his partner direction. He focused on the akumas and swung his hammer.

"Shut up!! Mugen, second illusion… Nigentou!!!" Yuu released his innocence into the level two and pierce through Lavi, he cut the akumas in front of Lavi.

Lavi used to it, so he can dodge it and let it pierce an akuma that was in front of him, "Whoaa! Yuu-chan! That's dangerous."

"Ckk!" Yuu seemed didn't satisfied.

"What's with that pity face?!" asked Lavi to the swordsman.

"Why do you dodge my Mugen?! It would be nice if it hit you…" said Yuu, told Lavi about his small hope.

Lavi swung his hammer again and hit the akumas while said, "Yuu-chan… you are mean."

"Heh! Oi, let's end this now." Said Yuu while used his sword technique against the akumas.

"Why? It's fun, right?" Lavi grinned.

Yuu became more short tempered, "We don't have time to play here!!"

"Okay, okay." Lavi smiled.

"Hii!!" The finder named Leah that came with the two teenage exorcists was running, there were many akumas that chasing him. He used his protect barrier though, but it didn't helped him since there were so many akumas.

"Oi, baka usagi! Bring that damn-ass coward to the town!" said Yuu, mentioned the town that was being their destination from first.

The town was still far from where they were now, but they can reach it for 15 minutes or more.

Lavi surprised, "How 'bout you? You can't fight them alone!"

"Just shut up and go! You damned rabbit!!"

Lavi shook his head, "No way!"

"Go now… move your ass before I cut you into two, baka usagi." Yuu pointed his Mugen in front of Lavi's face. While dodged an akuma that encountered him with one other part of the nigentou.

Lavi nodded while placed his hand into the surrender position, "O-okay… but I'll be back. So until then… hang on."

"Hurry!! Baka usagi!" said Yuu with a harsh tone.

"You'll be find right?!" Lavi asked Yuu, he was very worried.

Yuu replied, "Hm! Who do you think I am? I'll be fine by myself." He was very confident about himself.

Lavi still not sure, he didn't one to leave Yuu fighting the akumas alone. The redhead knew that Yuu can do it with his own strength, but it's not enough reason to made Lavi want to leave Yuu. But in the other hand, he didn't have any choice but to protect the finder from the akumas first.

"Hiban!!" said Lavi while made the seal of fire to make a way. He saved the finder then brought him back to the town as fast as he can with his size-shifting hammer.

"Shin! Shin! Shin!" said the redhead as he made his hammer became long. He couldn't attack the akumas nor defended himself from it, he only could bring the finder to the town and then came back to helped Yuu.

Lavi had arrived in the town, he escorted the finder into a safe place and then came back to the place where he fought the akumas with Yuu. He was very shocked. He knew that he was a little late, maybe he left Yuu for fifteen minutes. Yuu wasn't there, there were no signs of him at all and there were no akumas left there.

The redhead had two conclusions in his mind. First, Yuu was death. Second, the akumas brought him to somewhere and killed him there. Then he thought about one conclusion again, he thought that Yuu was still alive. He trusted his lover, he loved him and he didn't want to lose him. He decided to put his trust to Yuu.

Lavi turned his head left and right, "Maybe he was just take a walk around here, I must search him…"

He walked around the place, "Yuu… where are you?! ……He is not here too." Lavi searched for Yuu desperately.

Suddenly, Lavi thought about something, "Maybe he is already in the town, Yuu is a person like that though. I'll go back to the town."

The green-eyed boy came back to the town with his hammer, he went to the inn where he asked the finder to hid himself.

"Lavi-san! Where is Kanda-san? Do you find him?" asked Leah.

Lavi shook his head and replied, "No, I don't find him. But… I trust him, he will come to this town."

Leah tried to encourage Lavi that seemed down, "Yeah, I hope so."

"Umm, maybe he's already in this town. So I'll go searching for him again." Lavi turned his body, he wanted to open the door.

"But, there is only one inn in this small town." Said Leah before Lavi could open the door.

"So?" Lavi asked the finder.

Leah replied, "I think Kanda-san will come here first."

"I know…. But I still want to search for him." Said Lavi, he smiled like usual. But his smile looked very sad.

Leah pushed Lavi's back from the door and said, "Lavi-san, you must get some rest. You're very tired right? You've fought with so many akumas nonstop from the morning, and it's already midday. Please get some rest, I will tell you if Kanda has arrived."

"But…" Lavi was still unsure.

Leah smiled gently, "Its okay Lavi-san, trust Kanda-san. Get some rest."

"Okay, but make sure you tell me about Kanda." Lavi gave up, he decided to took some rest.

"I will, even though Kanda-san very harsh. Umm, I think I should call the HQ first." Leah opened the door of the room.

Lavi laughed and he said, "Hahaha, you're right, he is very harsh. Then, go ahead. Don't forget Leah, you must get some rest too."

Leah smiled, "I don't need one, I'm okay because there are two exorcists that protect me. Now it's my turn to pay your kindness."

"Hmm… Then you think that Yuu is kind too." Lavi smiled back to Leah.

"Of course, that's not showed on his face though. Well then, if you excuse me." Leah walked out from the room.

Lavi opened his exorcist coat included his bandana that made his hair down and laid his body on the bed, he was very tired that he wanted to sleep all day long. But he still worried about Yuu, he wanted to search for Yuu.

"No." The redhead shook his head, "I trust Yuu, he will come. Maybe I should wait for him outside after I wake up. Until then…" the redhead fell asleep, he really was very tired and he didn't have much sleep last night.

Lavi had a dream and it was good dream. He saw all the members of the HQ's there were teasing Yuu, don't want to lose from anyone and from his own pride he teased Allen back. Allen was the first one that teased him and their personality is alike too, especially when they had a conversation's fight. Lenalee and the others were laughing seeing Allen and Yuu's fight. As usual, Lavi separate both of them and tried to make them calmed down. It was a very happy day and very peaceful.

"Uhm…hoahhm…" Lavi yawned as he opened his eyes.

He sat up on the bed and looked around after he heard the sound of the rain. He looked at the window to make sure if it was really raining. Then he jumped out when he thought about Yuu.

The redhead opened the door of the room and he saw Leah was sitting on the chair of the corridor as he turned around.

"Leah… got any news?" asked Lavi to Leah without any warning.

Luckily Leah didn't turn to be very surprised by Lavi's sudden question, "Ah, Lavi-san. Not yet." He greeted Lavi and shook his head.

"He still not arrived?!" asked Lavi, he became more worried.

"Maybe. Umm, I called the HQ earlier." Said Leah.

"Then? What Komui said?" Lavi asked back while rubbing his hair. He put on his bandana into his head again.

Leah reported, "He said that we must investigate the innocence's presence first, he said that Kanda would be all right."

"…" Lavi turned quiet.

"What's wrong Lavi-san?" asked Leah, it was unusual for Lavi to being very quiet like this.

Lavi shook his head and he smiled. He answered, "No, I'm just thinking." His tone was very calm and gentle.

"I know that you're very worried about Kanda-san, but all we can do is just to trust him." Said Leah that seemed understood.

"Yeah, you're right Leah." Said Lavi, he agreed with Leah.

"Anyway, I searched for the information of the innocence while you're sleeping."

Lavi asked, "Then? Are there any here?"

"It's not here, they said that something strange happen in the ruin." Said Leah while seeing his notebook.

Lavi confused, "Ruin? Where is that?"

"Near the place when we encountered the akumas, but the ruin was sealed by some power. There was no one that can go inside the ruin because of it, there were using it as a praying place before." Leah explained the information that he got.

"Then it must be innocence." Lavi said confidently.

The finder nodded, "Yeah, there's a high possibility. But the head president thinks that we should wait for Kanda-san first."

"Komui said so?" Lavi expected.

"Yeah, he said that." Said Leah, told Lavi about what Komui said.

"Then, I'll wait outside." The green-eyed boy was still worried about Yuu.

Leah tried to prevent Lavi to go outside because it was still raining, "Wait, Lavi-san. It's still raining."

"Don't worry… I only go for a while." Said the redhead.

Leah couldn't refuse since he saw that Lavi was very worried about Yuu, "O-okay. But please don't force yourself."

"Mm, I know." Lavi left Leah alone, he went down to the stairs and opened the inn's entrance door. He went out and se turned his head around, hoped that Yuu will come. He didn't saw anyone, then he stepped forward until the rain poured down into his body. He was soaked and his body was wet, but he didn't mind it at all.

"It has been a long time since I played with rain like this. It's really feels good, hahh… I feel very nostalgic now." Lavi smiled while being spaced out by his nostalgic past.

Then he put his hand up and closed his eyes to enjoy the rain.

He murmured to himself, "Hehehe, it feels good. I remember that I caught a fever because of this. … hahh… is Yuu alright? I'm very worried. If I go to searching for him now I bet Leah will be very worried too."

He smiled sadly, "Maa, it's okay. I'll wait for him here. He is not the person who can be death so easily."

He waited while whistled one of the song instruments that he knew, he tried to calm himself down. He tried to kill sometime while he whistled the song.

He has waited for 3 hours and the rain still poured down to his body, the rain became much swift. Maybe Lavi was crying now, but even he was, his tear couldn't be seen because of the rain. He didn't stepped back while the rain poured much swifter, he still waited for Yuu. Suddenly, he saw someone was walking into his direction. He couldn't clearly saw who was walking nor could tell whom.

After the person that was walking towards Lavi approached the inn, Lavi was very surprised to saw who it is.

"Whoa!!" Lavi shouted like he was seeing a ghost in front of him.

The person became angry, "What?!"

"Yu-Yuu? Yuu-chan, right?" Lavi asked to make sure.

"Kanda! Call me Kanda! Idiot!" Yuu said with a loud tone.

The redhead said, "Oh my!! I think you're death!"

Yuu replied calmly, "If I death then I would not standing here."

Lavi said, "You would, maybe you're Kanda's ghost…"

"Stop talking like an idiot you damned, baka usagi!!" Yuu pointed his Mugen to Lavi.

"Huff, it's really Yuu-chan." said Lavi after saw the things that Yuu usually do to him.

"I said before to call me Kanda… anyway! I'm going in." Yuu went in to the inn.

Lavi walked with Yuu, "Wait for me, Yuu-chan."

Lavi seemed very happy, his three hours waiting while the rain soaked his body was not meaningless. Yuu was really come back. Lavi escorted Yuu to the room, Leah who saw them prepared for the towel and then gave it to them. Both of them were soaked.

Leah smiled because it seemed that Lavi was back to his normal, usual self.

Suddenly Yuu called Leah with a harsh tone, "Hey, you!"

"Wha-what's wrong Ka-kanda…-san?" Leah became scared.

"Call the HQ and say that we will back soon." Said Yuu.

Leah asked, "Huh?"

"Don't you hear me?! Call the HQ! Say that we will back soon because we've got the innocence." Yuu was angry, he didn't like to repeated his speech over and over again.

Lavi asked, "Yuu-chan, how can you get it?" He saw Yuu took the innocence out from his coat's pocket.

"After I kill all the akumas I want to catch up with you two. Then I saw a ruin on my way and I went there to check it." Yuu answered.

"But, no one can go inside the ruin." Said Leah, he remembered that no one can went in to the ruin.

Yuu smirked and he said with a full confident, "Heh, I broke the barrier with my Mugen."

"And you rushed in then you took the innocence?" Lavi continued Yuu's speech.

"Hmm." Yuu nodded.

"La-lavi-san! What's wrong?!" said Leah, he saw Lavi that suddenly sat on the floor.

"Huh? I'm just getting sleepy." Said Lavi.

Yuu said, "Don't sleep here baka usagi."

"But I like it here, its cold. Hehehe." Lavi grinned.

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… oi, carry him to the room and lays him on the bed. Ah, and take off his wet clothes." Said Yuu to the finder.

"Understand." _I think I should make him wear the dry one._ Leah carried Lavi's body and laid him on the bed.

"Yuu-chan!! Can you come here for a while?" asked Lavi while Leah changed his clothes.

"What do you want?!" Asked Yuu back to Lavi.

"Just want to talk, please…." Lavi said with pleading eyes.

Yuu sighed, "Hahh…" the Japanese boy didn't had any choice other than fulfil Lavi's request,

"Umm, Leah. Can you leave us alone?" Lavi asked Leah.

Leah nodded, "Ah… okay." He left Yuu and Lavi alone.

Lavi talked, "Nee, Yuu-chan."

"What?!" Said Yuu.

"I'm very worried about you, you know?"

Yuu answered with a flat tone, "So what? It's not my business."

"Hahaha, harsh as usual. But… I'm very worried you know, because I love Yuu."

"What the?!" Yuu shocked.

"Hmm, you are blushing." Lavi smiled.

"No, I'm not!" said Yuu disagreed with Lavi.

"I know, just admit it." Lavi grinned.

"Che!" Yuu placed his hand beside Lavi's head then he lowered his body.

"Yuu?" Lavi surprised by Yuu's action.

"I bet this will make your mouth shut for a while." Said Yuu while make his face became nearer to Lavi's.

Lavi was blushing. "Heh! Who is blushing now?" said Yuu. He smirked.

"I'm not blushing… uph…" Yuu kissed him. Lavi was already getting used with the sudden kiss that Yuu usually do.

Yuu felt something unusual, he felt that Lavi's body was hot. _It's hot… is he…?!_ Yuu pulled out and said, "You catch a fever?!"

"I'm not."

"But your body is very hot." Yuu touched Lavi's forehead and felt it with his hand and it was very hot after he took of the bandana from the green-eyed boy's head.

"Maybe then." Lavi answered. His face was already turned red.

"Hahh, I'll go to take some medicine." Yuu sighed.

"No, stay with me."

"If I don't take the medicine your condition will be worst."

"Then hurry… and you must stay with me."

"..." Yuu dazed, he shocked to saw Lavi. _Shit! He's cute when he is like that!_

Yuu asked Leah for a medicine and luckily, Leah had prepared many medicines included the medicine for fever. The Japanese took it and fill the glass with water then he locked the door.

Yuu put the medicine on the small table besides the bed, "Hey, why did you let yourself being soaked by the rain? It seemed that you're waiting for something."

"I was waiting for you, Yuu." Lavi answered.

Yuu continued after Lavi answered, "And you were crying too!"

"Ugh… you saw it." Lavi tried to not look at Yuu's face or eyes, because it was like a grim reaper that was ready to withdraw anyone's soul if you dared to saw him.

"Of course!! Don't think that I can't see it because of the rain! And how long did you started to waiting for me?" Yuu was angry.

"I think… huff… it has been three hours since I… huff… started stand there." Lavi gasped.

"You're a real idiot… Hahh, anyway… can you drink the medicine?"

Lavi nodded, Yuu put the medicine into Lavi's mouth and let him drank to made him swallowed the medicine. But the redhead couldn't swallowed it, he coughed. The medicine came out from his mouth.

"Hahh… I think there's no other way." Yuu took the medicine and put it into his own mouth, he drank the water then gave it to Lavi mouth to mouth. The Japanese boy used his tongue too, and it works, Lavi swallowed the medicine.

"Ukh… huff… its cold…" Lavi trembled, his body was shivering. He felt very cold.

Yuu pulled up the blanket until it covered Lavi's body, "Still cold?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah… huff… huff… but it still cold… Hmm… Yuu-chan…when do you change your clothes? Huff… I don't see you change it." asked Lavi while seeing at Yuu's hakama*.

Yuu replied, "Just when I asked Leah for some medicine, I've changed my coat into my hakama."

"I see…ukh… huff… huff…" Lavi seemed that he felt a pain.

_His condition is worsening…_ thought Yuu.

"Nee, Yuu-chan… huff…huff… don't leave me alone, 'kay?" said the redhead, begged Yuu.

"If you dare to say that again I'll leave you."

"Huff, you're so mean Yuu-chan..."

"Hmm… it's a joke." Yuu smirked.

"You can… huff…huff… still make a joke… in a time like this."

"Shut your damn mouth, I'm gonna make you warm now."

"How? Huff…huff…huff."

Yuu got up on the bed and put his body on top Lavi's body, "Like this. I'll absorb the heat with my body." He hugged the redhead.

"It's…warm… huff." The redhead hugged back the Japanese boy, but it was not tight because he lost his energy.

_He is sweating… _Yuu took off Lavi's shirt after he pulled his body.

"Yuu?" Lavi called him.

Yuu answered with a flat tone, "What?"

"You don't think to make love with me right?" Said Lavi with a naughty tone, he can still make a joke even he was sick.

"Of course not or do you prefer to do it?" Said Yuu. He smirked.

"Hehe, it's up to you… ukhh… my head… is dizzy." Lavi closed his eyes, his head was very dizzy and it felt hurt.

"It's because you talk too much… just shut up and let me warm your body." Yuu kissed Lavi again, softly, very gentle. He didn't force Lavi, he just pressed his lips to Lavi's soft lips.

"You're…kind… Yuu-chan…nnhh…"

Yuu pulled out and asked, "Feeling warmer?"

Lavi nodded, "A bit… do it to me again…"

"…" Yuu kissed Lavi for the fourth time, their mouth will be bruised when they wake up tomorrow. Yuu even used his tongue to taste Lavi's, he liked the heat from Lavi's body. The heat that came over made they kissed more passionately. They slid their kiss, one kiss became two kisses, two kisses became three and then became four kisses.

Yuu pulled put his mouth from Lavi's and then licked the saliva besides Lavi's mouth. The Japanese boy kissed Lavi's neck and sucked it, made the redhead moaned.

When Yuu wanted to kiss Lavi again on the lips, he stopped. He remembered something, _Damn! I'm not supposed to do this… he doesn't have much energy if we do it though._ He kissed Lavi at his forehead, "Stupid rabbit… get better soon."

"Hmm. Thanks Yuu-chan…" Lavi smiled gently.

"Don't smile like that… I don't know if I can control myself to do that to you if you are putting that damn cute smile in your damn cute face."

"If… I sweated more… then I can… get better soon right?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna do it to you. Because you'll be beaten up if, we do 'that'! You're beaten up enough because of the fever!"

"Then you're admitting yourself as a fierce seme…right Yuu-chan?"

"I admit it, I'm a fierce seme and you're my uke. What's wrong for being a fierce seme? You like it too right?" **

Lavi laughed weakly, "Hahaha, and you like my position as uke too right?" Lavi didn't breathe heavily like before.

"Uh huh, sort of. Because I can stab you, I like to stabbed things." Yuu smirked.

"Aww… Yuu-chan is a perv… It-itte!!" Yuu was pinching Lavi's cheek.

"Just shut up and go to sleep now!"

"If I don't want?" Lavi said with a naughty tone.

"I'll leave you now."

"Nooo, I understand. I understand." Said Lavi, he begged to Yuu. "Don't leave me… nee, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu smirked, "Heh! It's good that you understand."

"Are you going to…" said Lavi when he saw Yuu laid his body besides Lavi and pulled the blanket to cover his body and Lavi's.

Yuu continued Lavi's speech, "Sleep here together with you on the same bed and being covered by the same blanket."

"Are?" Lavi's expression was very stupid. (Imagine that Lavi's expression was like a haniwa.)

"Just close you eyes and sleep already! And remember one thing, don't ever do that useless thing anymore! What an idiot are you to let the rain drenched on your body?!"

"O-okay, I'm sorry…" said Lavi, begged for forgiveness.

"Hm! I know that you love me and that you worried about me, but don't make me worried about you like that too." Yuu blushed a little.

Lavi seemed a little surprised, "Yuu-chan… is worried…about me?"

"Of course, I'm your lover. Isn't that obvious? If I'm not then I'll not in this room and laid my body besides your damn body like now."

"…Yuu-chan, I love you."

"Che! Yeah, I know."

"Say it too, after all you're my lover. It's not fair if I'm the only one who told you my feeling." Lavi begged and he smiled weakly, his voice's tone was slow and not loud.

Yuu couldn't refuse after seeing Lavi begged to him, "Okay, okay, I love you… now go to sleep so you can get better soon." _Such an immature, very childish._

"Hmm, good night Yuu-chan." Lavi hugged Yuu as the redhead closed his eyes to go to the land of dream, on the other words, he was going to sleep.

"Aa." Yuu answered shortly, he closed his eyes too and went to sleep.

It was still raining at that night, both of the teenagers will not forget this day. They were worried about each other and they made their relationship became deeper than before. At least, even though that Yuu was a really a scary person, he was still kind. Yeah, he was, especially to the one that he loved than anyone.

Even 'soba', the only words in his dictionary, can't be compared with the love that he had to Lavi, the Japanese boy just was a little difficult to express his feeling and he was bordered by his pride that was too high. He hoped that Lavi would be better soon in his silent, quiet sleep.

The dark-haired boy tightened his hug, made sure that the redhead was close enough to him. "Sleep well…" Yuu whispered to Lavi that was already sleeping…

-O-W-A-R-I-

***hakama: a yukata for boys.**

****Uke: girls positon; seme: boys positions**

**A/N: Owatta desu!! Well, how was it? Give me your review about this story, kay? I'll make other story with another pairing after this, hope that you'll like it too. I liked all the DGM's pairing, err… not really all of it actually!! That was the reason why I want to make other pairing too if it was possible and was accepted in my mind. Tehee, anyway… RnR t'Q!! [963Q]**


End file.
